Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to drum washing machine, which not only can be continuously operated from washing to drying, but also can carry out washing without drying.
State of the Art
In the past, a drum washing machine rotates a transverse-shaft type drum in an outer tank which stores water at the bottom, washings are lifted up and dropped down by baffles arranged in the drum, and the washings are thrown to an inner circumferential surface of the drum to realize washing (with reference to patent literature 1).
In this way, in a structure of stirring the washings by the baffles, the washings are difficult to twine or rub against each other. Therefore, compared with an automatic washing machine which washes the washings through rotation of a pulsator in a washing and dewatering tank, the drum washing machine has mechanical force, acting on the washings, easy to get small, and has detergency easy to lower.
Therefore, in the drum washing machine, in order to improve the detergency, a structure that a stirring body with is arranged at the rear part of the drum may be adopted, so that the drum and the stirring body can respectively rotate at different rotating speeds when in washing and rinsing.